The goals of this project are to study the control, synthesis, release and action of pituitary hormones in normal individuals and those with abnormalities of pituitary hormone production. Emphasis is placed on the role of growth hormone in the aged as compared to normal young adults and hypopituitary patients. Emphasis is also placed on identification and physiological action of the pituitary diabetogenic hormone. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Huseman, C., Varma, M., Blizzard, R.M., and Johanson, A.: Treatment of Congenital Virilizing Adrenal Hyperplasia. Proceedings of Adreno-genital Conference. Johns Hopkins Hospital (1975) In press. Bazzarre, T., Johanson, A.J., Huseman, C.A., Varma, M., and Blizzard, R.M. Human growth hormone production and metabolism with aging as compared to that in hypopituitary subjects. Proc. International Growth Hormone Conference, Milan, Italy (1975) In press.